


Learn to be

by Bad



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad/pseuds/Bad
Summary: songfic and deathfic in oneC.L.U. and Kevin Flynn do have some unfinished thing between them





	Learn to be

**Author's Note:**

> one old work inspired by this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgCK5uL7ts8 song
> 
> had some comments from my Lazy friend, but decided to leave this one as it was in 2011

Высокий крепкий мужчина сидел в тёмном полупустом помещении бара Эол, покачивая в пальцах стакан с коктейлем. Неоново-голубой цвет напитка больше бы подошёл какой-нибудь заядлой посетительнице ночных клубов, но мужчина ни разу не отпил из стакана, просто отстранённо наблюдал за отбликами света в переливающейся жидкости.  
В баре было тихо, только видавший виды репродуктор негромко наигрывал репертуар популярной в городе радиостанции. Звучал недавний хит, исполняемый усталым женским голосом.

_Child of the wilderness_  
_Born into emptiness_

Мужчина еле заметно вздрогнул, чуть сжав пальцы на стекле стакана. Он вообще был скуп на движения -- отметил для себя бармен, искоса наблюдавший за странным посетителем уже некоторое время. Бармен шестым чувством ощущал, что мужчина прекрасно понимает, что за ним наблюдают, но ему глубоко на это плевать. Он был не особо молод, в районе сорока лет, одет в чёрный мотокомбинезон с парой ярких полос, однако в бар пару часов назад он вошёл без шлема, да и звука мотоцикла бармен не услышал. Глаза мужчины были красными, подбородок небритым, а общий вид -- предельно измождённым. Будто он находился в последней стадии наркозависимости. Или, что ничуть не лучше, был одним из тех парней, что проводят недели в онлайне. Хотя представить этого здорового мужика за клавиатурой бармен не смог бы при всём желании.

Он подошёл к стойке, молча ткнул пальцем в ярко-голубой коктейль и положил на стойку десятку. Бармен кивнул, ничем не выдав своего удивления, и начал смешивать напиток. Мужчина стоял, тяжело опершись ладонью на спинку барного стула и явно был мыслями не здесь и не сейчас.

\-- Богатый костюмчик -- бармен, оценив будто раскалённые полосы на костюме -- неслабый дизайн, ещё подумалось ему -- попробовал было завязать привычную ему беседу ни о чём. Наткнулся на отсутствующий взгляд посетителя, и, почему-то, его посетило острое желание немедленно заняться бокалами, хотя протирал он их вот только что. Он поёжился, чуть нервно придвинул готовый напиток клиенту и отвернулся к полкам. В зеркале он успел отметить невесёлую ухмылку, искривившую на миг губы чужака, но тут же выкинул это из головы. Мало психов с тяжёлыми взглядами он в своей жизни видел, можно подумать. Посетитель тем временем сел за одноместный столик в дальнем углу зала и, как заворожённый, уставился в стакан.  
Спустя два с половиной часа он всё ещё сидел на прежнем месте. Жидкости в стакане меньше не стало ни на каплю, а усталось на лице мужчины постепенно сменилась тоскливой безнадёжностью.

_Never dreamed out in the world_  
_There are arms to hold you_

Протянутые руки Флинна. Взгляд его Пользователя.  
'Прости меня, Клу'.  
Ослепительная вспышка ярости и обиды -- ему даже не надо активировать диск, он разорвёт код Флинна на части голыми руками. Но тот не сопротивляется совсем -- первый же удар швыряет Флинна навзничь на мостик. Вопреки ожиданиям Клу, в глазах Флинна не появляется гнев зеркальным отражением чувств самого Клу. В его глазах... и тут Клу получает удар от Сэма Флинна. Это настолько нелепо, что Клу хочет засмеяться. Второй удар заставил его лишь встряхнуть головой, от третьего он увернулся со скоростью атакующей кобры. Легко отшвырнул Сэма Флинна от себя и наметил движение, заранее зная, что сейчас произойдёт. Он не ошибся, он всё ещё мог предсказывать действия Кевина Флинна, хотя бы частично. Повернулся на оклик, проигнорировав девчонку-изо, что ему сделает эта слабосильная прога, которая не то что с Ринцлером, с десятком Чёрных Стражей справиться не в состоянии. Шагнул к Флинну размашисто, текуче. Увидел запрокинутое лицо и вновь не сдержался, саданул ногой, вымещая накопившееся, наболевшее за сотни циклов. Не взвыл оборванным сигналом в линии, и на том спасибо. Вцепился в диск, рванул к себе, не скрывая радости. Флинн теперь может катиться куда хочет, к сыну, к изоморфам, да хоть в море Симуляций, к своему обожаемому Трону. Его цифровая копия останется с Клу, а уж он позаботится, чтобы не остаться в одиночестве. Распределённая система хранения данных, шедевр Клу и его дар Системе, о котором Флинн не знал и не узнает уже, туда, на изменчивый рельеф дна моря Симуляций, он сейчас зальёт образ Флинна, рядом со своей текущей копией, вот только ещё пикоцикл, и...

_Who will be there for you?_

'..Почему?' -- вот единственное, что он может выдавить, глядя на образ диска. Уже понимая, что жестоко просчитался, что ситуация была для него проигрышной изначально. Что Флинн его настолько ненавидит, что предпочтёт погибнуть, лишь бы не дать частицу себя в руки Утилите. Что всё уже кончено. Додумывал Клу на бегу. Сигануть через увеличивающуюся пропасть -- он ещё успел подумать, что тысячу циклов назад они бы поспорили о возможности её перепрыгнуть. Клу углубился бы в расчёты матрицы напряжения данных в заданной области, а Флинн бы просто соорудил модель и прыгнул бы. Бы...

Вглядываясь в искажённое порталом лицо Сэма, он не сразу понял, что его что-то тащит назад. Волочёт за шкирку, как мог бы он сам волочить обнулённого Джарвиса. ... ..Реинтеграция. Слово всплывает будто появившись со стороны.

Клу тащит невидимая сила к Флинну, а он равнодушно думает о том, что ему реинтеграция уже десяток циклов как не страшна. С того момента, как...

_comfort and care for you..._

Снова лицо Флинна. Флинн ..улыбается? Клу не верит своим глазам, пытается списать всё на отключающиеся контуры. Но он функционирует как нельзя более чётко.

Кевин Флинн обнимает его.

' Я не могу потерять тебя ещё раз.'

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Вдох. Контуры Клу осыпаются пикселами, чувства Клу в мгновение обгорают, оплавляются. Никакая концентрированная энергия не смогла бы их оплавить так, как эти слова. Никакой вирус не смог бы замедлить восприятие Клу, как эти пальцы, сжимающие его костюм так, что не оторвать. Как этот Пользова.. Создате...  
Как этот человек.

'Прости меня.'

_Learn to be your one companion_

Мужчина вздрагивает от окрика бармена и опускает взгляд. Стакан в его руке лопнул и большая часть осколков прорвала перчатку, глубоко вонзившись в ладонь. Мужчина пожимает плечами, стряхивает осколки, не придавая саднящему ощущению никакого значения. Кладёт на перед собой стол ещё десятку, так, чтобы бармену от стойки было её видно.  
За недолгое время пребывания здесь он успел усвоить, что их миры не так уж и отличаются. Время, большую часть которого он провёл в безумных попытках восстановить данные.

_So laugh in your loneliness_

Восстановить, вернуть... он снимает с шеи цепочку, на которой висит карта памяти. Она выглядит как обычная симка, но это только внешнее. Помигивающий огонёк в уголке карты наконец гаснет окончательно. Мужчина смотрит на него некоторое время, будто прощаясь, после чего резко поднимается и выходит из бара.

_Learn to be lonely_  
_Learn how to love_  
_Life that is lived_  
_alone_


End file.
